Not Alone
by SnapesMistress005
Summary: Ginny is not included in the Golden Trios, but wehen she finds out why, she's glad


Ok, this is my first fanfic, so I hope it's ok. Please review and let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that may be related to Harry Potter, or associates.  
  
Once again it was September 1st and the Hogwart's Express was pulling from platform 9 & 3/4. Everyone on the train was excited and talking happily amongst themselves. That was except for two people. Ginny Weasley was beginning her sixth year at the school and had been elected Prefect. This of course made her entire family proud. She had managed to follow in her brother's footsteps. But today she sat alone on the train. After Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (with help form Draco Malfoy) had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort at the end of last school year, you think they would be close. But the Trio (as they had been dubbed) were still not really including her. Hermione tried her best, but it was Ron and Harry who tried to keep her away, She thought back to the day they defeated Voldemort. It was months ago, but it felt like yesterday.  
  
It was odd that they found themselves back in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny had expected a grand castle, knowing how Tom Riddle would have loved that. But they were in the depths of the chamber, the rotting carcass of the snake that Harry had defeated four years before still lay on the ground. Ginny shuddered as she remembered how close to death she had actually come. As they faced the stature of Salazar Slytherin, the room went pitch black. Ginny heard two screams of surprise. One from her and one from Hermione. In a second the torches in the chamber were relit. Before them stood Lord Voldemort. His skin was scaly, similar to that of a snake and he had two bright red slits for eyes. Behind him were a dozen or so Death Eaters wearing dark cloaks and masks. In the middle of he semi- circle they formed was Hermione, laying on the ground unconcious. Ginny stood frozen behind Harry, not sure what to so.  
  
"Well, finally the great Harry Potter has decided to grace us with his presence! What a treat," Voldemort hissed at Harry. "Look, this is between me and you, no one else. So let her go and face me like a man." Harry's face was turning red in anger. "Oh, no you see I can't do that. I've figured something out. That protection magic that your mother inadvertently used can be reinstated, but only by your true love. I've observed and taken note that this young lady seems to be your hearts desire. It would really not make any sense for me to let her go then you see. Can't have her risking her life to save yours."  
  
Ron stared at Harry with a gapping expression. Ginny of course knew all this. She had actually been out with Harry once on a Hogsmeade trip and all Harry had talked about was Hermione this and that. Obviously Ron had been left in the dark.  
  
Harry was still fuming. "If you lay a single hand on her, I swear I will rip you limb from limb in a minute flat."  
  
Voldemort smiled sadistically. "Ahh, but you see, I don't have to touch her to cause you pain." He turned and pointed his wand at Hermione. "Imperio" was all he hissed. "Come here Hermione, we have a bit of business to discuss."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny watched in stunned and slightly sickened horror as Hermione stood up and went to stand next to Voldemort. She heard Harry whispering to himself,  
  
"Fight it Hermione, fight it!" But she was there next to him still.  
  
"Now my lovely Miss Granger, bow before me." She did, although she looked a little reluctant to. "That's a good girl, now take this knife and walk over to Mr. Potter." She took halting steps towards Harry with the knife in her hand. Suddenly there was a noise behind them in the Chamber. Ginny turned to see Lucius and Draco Malfoy being shoved into the chamber by an unrecognizable figure. The disturbance was enough for Harry to say "I'm sorry," and slap Hermione. She came to her senses, and dropped the knife. She then ran to Harry's arms. That was all it took. Voldemort pointed his wand and pointed it at the four of them. He muttered a curse and ropes were bound around their wrists in seconds.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Voldemort screamed at the intruder. His red eyes seemed have sparks forming in them.  
  
"My lord," Ginny immediately knew who this was. It was Peter Pettigrew. She saw the shiny metal hand slide out from his sleeve. "I have caught these to slipping out to the ministry to alert the officials. They confessed that they have been spying along with Severus Snape. I have men searching for him now, but he cannot be found."  
  
Voldemort stood quietly for a moment watching the four children squirm against their bonds. "Very well, they can actually help with this. Bring me the young one." Wormtail quickly brought Draco to kneel before the Dark Lord. "Now, young Draco, pay attention. Imperio" For a second time, those words were spoken and it seemed that Draco was obeying. "now, pick up that knife that Miss Granger dropped. There's a good lad. Now, bring it back to me." Ginny watched with wide eyes as Draco walked towards the Dark Lord. He glanced down at her and she looked up shocked as he gave her a subtle wink that no one else seemed to notice. When he reached Voldemort, he looked up into his eyes. "Go to hell where you belong!" Draco screamed as he plunged the knife into Voldemort's chest. In his shock, Voldemort dropped it wand as Peter Pettigrew came flying towards him. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron's bonds disappeared. Ginny tripped Peter as she heard Ron yell "Stupefy " towards him. Voldemort grabbed on to Draco's neck and was trying to strangle him. Harry stood up in a flash, pulled his wand out of his robe and yelled "Avada Kedavra" pointing it directly at Voldemort's heart. Ginny screamed as a bolt of green shot from his wand and landed on Voldemort's chest. He dropped Draco to the ground, where he lay unconcious. Harry fell to his knees with the effort it took to cast that curse. "It is done, the prophecy is fulfilled," he said. Hermione ran to him and embraced him. It's going to be ok. Ginny crawled up to Draco's unconcious form to make sure he was still breathing. She saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest. "We have to get out of here and quick," she said turning to Ron for help. Hermione cast Mobilicorpus on Lucius (who was also unconscious in the corner) as Ron did the same for Peter and Ginny did the same for Draco. The floated them out of the chamber and into the main entrance chamber. As before, Fawkes, the brilliant phoenix that belonged to Professor Dumbledore flew towards them. They all linked hands and were flown to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
The next few hours and days were a blur to her. She remembered going to the hospital wing and being released. She remembered some one standing beside her bed, gazing down at her, but she couldn't make out the face as it was dark, so she pretended to be asleep. The leaving feast that year was more celebratory than it had been in the years past. Every one was so ecstatic about the fall of the Dark Lord. Death Eaters were being rounded up every where with the help of Draco and Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape. The left that year with lighter hearts. Harry was free to spend that summer at the Burrow where Hermione joined them soon after the end of the year. Most of the summer was spent relaxing, playing small Quidditch games and generally reveling in the glow of victory. Ginny had noticed it a little over the summer, the way Ron and Harry tended not to discuss things if she was in the room. Hermione had told her to ignore it, that they were just being prats, nothing more. But Ginny couldn't help but notice that the door to Ron's room was locked when the Trio were in there. So she sat staring into space as the train lurched into motion and brought her closer to her second home, Hogwarts. 


End file.
